1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to food processing, and more particularly, to apparatus for surface grease draining and handling of dough products which have been fried in oil.
Systems and apparatus for draining oil from a variety of oil bath fried foodstuffs are known in the patented art, as evidenced, for example, by the U.S. Pat. to Peck, No. 2,853,937, Jimenez, No. 3,766,846, and Buechele et al., No. 2,807,203. The frying apparatus disclosed in the patent to Peck illustrates a grease drainage system which includes an endless foraminous belt through which oil drips into a well for recovery and recirculation. The taco fryer in the patent to Jimenez also calls for an endless conveyor for the drainage of the fried products, upon removal from an oil bath. The fryer of Buechele et al. includes a dripping return chute for recovery and return of the oil to the fat bath.
While drainage systems of these prior fat fryer systems may function satisfactorily for certain products, they are not well suited for the drainage and handling of such comparatively larger fried dough products, as fried pizza crust. These fryer drainage systems are thus inefficient in conveyor handling the delicate crusts after they have been fried and while still very hot and drenched with the cooking oil. For instance, in the commonly assigned U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 127,238, filed Mar. 4, 1980, the oil fried dough product is characterized, in part, by a relatively flat bottom surface and a topping surface marked by randomly oriented domes, separated by low compression areas, the interior of these domes being essentially open cells between top and bottom surfaces. These domes present a crispy exterior which may be easily damaged without proper handling. Since the dome's exterior is the surface which is topped in subsequent operations to produce the final product for marketing, it is desirable that such finished crusts be available, in large quantity, with the upper surfaces properly oriented for pack off. Methods and apparatus heretofore known are incapable of realizing these objectives.